The Steps of Flirting
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Dougie's sure Harry's flirting with him... Slash. :D


**Title: The Steps of Flirting**

**Warnings: McFly slash [Dougie/Harry], strong homosexual themes, don't like don't read :)**

**Rating: Only for mature readers :P**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves -cackles with laughter at the innuendo-**

**A/N: I know, I was supposed to be on track for Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, but this attacked my brain whilst I slept :D**

* * *

_~Teasing~_

"Dougie?" came Harry's voice, interrupting my daydreams at the dinner table. Mostly about him, but that's beside the point.

"Sorry," I muttered, stabbing my fork at my food. I looked up to see Harry smirk, making him look more handsome than usual.

"Been thinking about _someone_?" Harry suggested, still smiling.

I stuttered a response, feeling my face heat up.

"Ah, Doug, only teasing," Harry said, leaning back, involving himself in the other's conversation, leaving me to calm myself down.

* * *

_~Eye contact~_

I could feel his gaze on me. I bit my lip, frowning as I concentrated on my essay.

Five minutes later I put my pen down and stretched, yawning. He was still staring at me, watching as my school jumper rode up my stomach slightly, revealing my skin to his eyes.

I quickly pulled the jumper back down and resumed writing, glancing self-consciously up at him every now and then, seeing his eyes hold my gaze for a few seconds before quickly diverting them to his own finished essay.

* * *

_~Flattery~_

A crowd of people surged out of school, leaving behind the people who took their time walking home.

Like usual, me and Harry walked together.

"So, Doug, are those new trousers?" Harry asked, slinging an arm around my shoulder, oblivious to my racing heart beat, thundering in my chest.

I gulped. "Yeah, just got them last weekend. Mum put them in the wash and they've shrunk slightly, but I don't mind."

"I don't mind," Harry murmured, "they suit you."

I looked at his face in surprise, seeing him smile, before removing his arm and bade me goodbye as he walked up his driveway to his home, leaving me stood there for a moment, confused.

* * *

_~Casual touches~_

Since then he put him arm around my shoulders more often. Even during football, for which I'm useless at, he'd celebrate by slinging an arm round my waist, or grabbing my arm to raise it up, cheering.

When he does that I can't help but grin with him, every touch electric against my skin.

Once, when it was summer, boiling hot, my fringe kept sticking to my forehead, so my usual flick of my head didn't move it out of my eyes. Harry noticed and reached out, using one of his slender fingers to hook under my fringe and sweep it to the side.

He smiled at my shocked expression, and with the same finger, he pushed my open jaw up so my mouth was closed.

"Don't want to catch flies, Doug," he murmured, returning to his notes. I didn't hear the rest of the lesson: I chose to stare at Harry in surprise, still trying to comprehend what he had just done.

* * *

_~Smiling suggestively~_

At one of our 'manly sleepovers' [as we liked to call them], Danny flipped through the channels of the television, before coming across a porn channel, a _gay_ one at that.

My eyes widened at the sight of two men shagging. My eyes widened even more as I saw Harry, sat next to me on the sofa imitating the images on screen, grasping thin air and thrusting.

We laughed, but I stopped short as Harry pretended to orgasm, his mouth open, eyes rolling.

My cock stirred at the sight, fake as it was.

Harry laughed, resting an arm on the back of the sofa. He saw me staring at him, and he smiled suggestively, the arm laid on his leg rubbed near the top of his thigh. I couldn't help but watch, until Harry's arm slid off the sofa, pulling me close, chuckling.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Part of it might've been that we were still in that position, Harry's arm around me.

* * *

_~Chance encounters~_

I walked out of the gym where trampolining was held, and stumbled into the boys changing room, thankful that I was the only boy there as I could shower in peace.

I switched on a shower head and stripped down completely, dumping my gym clothes outside the cubicle. I showered quickly, stepping out, shaking the water from my hair, reaching for my towel. My hand froze in mid-air as I realised I hadn't brought it with me to the cubicle.

I cursed, then jumped as I heard _his_ voice. My hand flew down to cup myself, hiding my cock from Harry's eyes as he came into the shower area, a clean towel in his hand.

"Harry, you gave me a fright there," I laughed shakily, willing my body not to respond to his wandering gaze. I saw his eyes stray over my chest, then follow the line of hair under my belly button to where my hand was.

"Sorry," he laughed, handing me the towel, for I gratefully wrapped round my lower half. "Tom and Danny have gone off with their girlfriends so I tracked you down."

He smiled. I smiled lopsidedly back at him, "'kay."

I walked past him, unintentionally brushing him. My grip on the towel tightened. I heard him follow me, and a creak of the wooden bench as he sat down a few pegs away from my clothes. I bit my lip, heart beating erratically yet again, loosening the towel, and drying my legs. My cheeks heated up at the thought of him watching me dry myself. I turned my head to Harry's direction, seeing his eyes snap over to look at the floor, his ears red.

I decided that it would be an appropriate time to cover my lower half of my body, as my cock was twitching, aroused.

I hurriedly pulled my underwear and trousers on. I picked the towel up again, rubbing it along my chest, feeling Harry's gaze return to me. I hoped he hadn't seen my chest betray me as my breathing increased, my stomach muscles contract in excitement.

I tugged my shirt on, my fingers fumbling with the buttons. Putting my tie loose around my neck I grabbed my comb and moved to the mirror, brushing my fringe into place. My eyes watched as Harry dug around in my bag and pulled out my hair gel, bringing it over to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking it from him and combing it into my hair. I turned round and faced Harry, smiling.

"You've forgot something," Harry said, reaching for my tie. Truth was, I hadn't forgot it, but I soon stopped thinking properly as he awkwardly did my tie, gently tightening it to meet the school rules. I smiled shyly at him, ducking my head to hide my ever present blush.

Walking over to my bag I hastily shoved everything in, picked up my jumper, and walked out of the gym with Harry, aware of how close he was.

* * *

_~Giggling/laughing encouragingly~_

Another sleepover. I felt a bit braver than usual, wrapped up in my shared duvet next to Harry again.

"Dougie seems awfully comfortable under that duvet, Harry: what've you done to him?!" Tom giggled, scoffing crisps from a bowl.

"Oho," Harry sniggered. I choked on thin air at his suggestive tone, before untangling myself from the duvet to get a drink of water. I leaned over Harry, an arm grasping for a cup.

I heard Danny hoot with laughter at the image we made, and I wiggled my hips jokingly, laughing with him. Harry giggled, resting a hand on my backside, encouraging me in a way. I finally grabbed my drink and gulped it down, spilling some down my chin in my hast.

I stretched to put it on the table again, purposely sliding close to Harry, seeing how far he'd go. To my amazement he laughed again, tapping my arse lightly, mimicking spanking. In my hyper state I responded with a rough 'oh yeah, big boy.'

Everyone roared with laughter again, and Harry slapped my arse a bit harder. I was _very _thankful that there was a duvet inbetween us, as the slapping was sending electric sparks straight to my cock. Harry laughed again, rolling me onto my back, then slipping an arm round my shoulder, keeping me on his legs.

Of course, I complied, and as it ended up, I fell asleep in that position, Harry rubbing circles into my shoulder soothingly.

* * *

_~Footsie~_

Eating at the dinner table at school again, I kept feeling something nudge my foot. Frowning, I tried to figure it out, when a foot hooked round mine and stroked my ankle gently.

I coughed, surprised, realising it was _Harry's _foot. I looked up at his face, seeing him seemingly engrossed in the current conversation. I studied his face a little longer, noticing a smirk permanently gracing his gorgeous lips. As if he had heard my thoughts, he turned his head and looked at me.

"Something wrong, Doug?" he asked, still smirking.

I shook my head, gulping. He grinned and joined the conversation again.

Just as he opened his mouth to add his opinion into the discussion I caressed his leg with my shoe, feathering touches up his calf. I couldn't help but smile at how he gasped slightly, coughed, then resumed talking.

He glanced my way, and I shyly smiled at him, winding my leg a bit further round his leg. His eyes lit up and my leg was pulled further over to him, this time joined by another, keeping it there. One of his hands crept down and rested over my thigh.

I ate my lunch quite happily that day, smiling at the fact _Harry_ had willingly put his _hand _on my _leg._ I didn't know whether it was in a best mate sort of way, or if he had feelings for me, but either way my stomach leapt and tumbled with excitement.

* * *

_~Hug in greeting~_

I was walking over to Harry's the following night. I had realised I had homework due for the next day and needed help, so one quick phone call to Harry and here I was, outside his home.

I raised the silver door knocker and rapped twice. I shuffled my feet in the gravel, waiting, hitching my school bag further up my shoulder.

A creak of the door hinge made me look up and I saw Harry, dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt, looking like a sex god. His hair was even styled differently, sort of in a 'I-just-got-laid' look. He grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug.

A usual hug between friends is defined by only shoulder contact, yet Harry's hug was something else: he pressed his chest against mine, an arm around my waist and shoulder.

I blinked, stunned, before letting my own arms wrap around him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of closeness.

A distant noise made me come back to my senses and I pulled back, rather reluctantly, trailing my arms back to my side.

Harry grinned shyly, before gesturing for me to enter his house.

* * *

_~Kiss and a bit more…~_

I invited Harry over the next week. All the way home he walked so close his shoulder repeatedly brushed mine. He laughed at my jokes I made about the supply teacher, even if they were a bit feeble.

I opened my front door, noticing my mother or sister wasn't in. I gulped at the thought of being alone with Harry in somewhere personal to me.

I led the way up the stairs, feeling Harry close behind me. I swung open my bedroom door and laid down on my bed, arms outstretched, relaxed.

Harry sat down on the side of the mattress too.

"So, what you wanna do?" I asked, closing my eyes, my hands tucked under my head.

"I dunno," Harry whispered, almost anxiously, "you got anything in mind?"

I snorted, knowing _exactly_ what I had in mind, just not brave enough to initiate it.

"It's up to you," I murmured.

I felt the bed dip near my chest so I opened an eye to see. I smiled at Harry, laid down next to me, face barely inches away from mine.

I blushed yet again, opening my other eye to see him fully.

He pushed a hand under the pillow below his head, propping his head higher than mine. I suddenly felt nervous. I gazed at him, darting my eyes to my poster covered wall behind him when his eyes caught me looking at him. My cheeks gave me away, but hopefully he didn't notice.

My eyes wandered back over to him, and I saw him staring at me. I grinned, embarrassed.

A few moments passed before I recognised the fact that we'd both been gazing into each other's eyes for more than the usual split second. I bit my lip, unsure of how Harry would react.

To my surprise he smiled and supported his body on his elbow, leaning over my face slightly.

"Close your eyes, I want to try something," he mumbled, ears bright red.

Heart hammering wildly against my chest, I closed my eyes, waiting.

A feather light touch of something silky brushed my lips gently, before retreating. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Harry still hovering above me, nervously biting his lip.

"Did you kiss me?" I breathed, hardly daring to believe it had finally happened. He nodded, still unsure of how I would react.

My mind reeled, shocked. I had wanted this moment to happen for _so_ long, I had almost convinced myself it would never happen.

I blinked and I knew what to do. Taking a deep breath I gently grasped Harry's -rather masculine- chin and guided Harry's lips down to mine again, and I tenderly kissed him, feeling his lips respond against mine, a tongue slipping through into my mouth.

My tongue poked at the new invasion, and I tasted Harry for the first time. I groaned at the hints of flavours his mouth accommodated.

I pulled back, breathing heavily. Harry grinned happily, licking his lips. I sat up suddenly, and tackled Harry down on the bed so I was nestled between Harry's long legs, which promptly wrapped around my hips and brought our pelvises together.

I giggled, loosening his tie, unfastening his buttons. My fingers slipped in through the shirt, making contact with his chest, tweaking a nipple. A whine escaped Harry and I fastened my lips to his again.

His arms draped over my body, crushing us together. My aroused cock met Harry's own and my breath hitched, noting the length. I guess it goes to say: 'big feet doesn't just mean big shoes'.

I rocked on him, lips still attached, groaning as my tight school trousers gave no room for my ever hardening member.

I rutted on Harry, and he responded with several sharp thrusts.

Feeling sweat starting to appear on my forehead, I buried my head next to Harry's neck on the pillow, wiping it. I pressed my lips to Harry's neck and sucked lightly, tasting his own sweat from the effort.

One of his hands drifted to my arse, hitting it roughly. I grunted. Did he realise that I was turned on when he first did that?

He slapped my arse at every thrust he did, and soon my hips worked of their own accord, moving against Harry frantically. I threw my head back, my hands clutching Harry's waist desperately, and I came, whispered his name over and over, my cock pulsing against the fabric of my trousers, dripping down my length and inside my boxers.

I was vaguely aware of Harry's thrusts becoming more energetic, sharper, until he pulled my face back down for a rough snog as he too reached his climax, hands pushing my hips down, trapping his dick. I grinned as he moaned 'Dougie' against my mouth, hips still riding out the last of his release.

I sighed and let my arms give way, lying completely on Harry.

Our kiss became tender once again, softly working together to please the other.

Harry hummed contentedly, breaking off the kiss, studying me with a lazy look on his face.

I smiled, and rolled off him, laughing as he pulled me to his side, curling an arm around me, keeping me close.

"I won't be going anywhere," I whispered, my eyes drooping.

"Good," came his muffled reply against my hair, "me neither."

I grinned and let sleep take over, not caring what my mum would say if she found us in this position.

* * *

**FIN.**

**A/N2: Yayyyyyy :D R&R :)**


End file.
